Set Me Free
by Jia Byun Noona
Summary: "Tapi kau tidak harus menjadikan aku percobaan orientasi seksualmu yang melenceng itu Oh Sehun." .../"Ya.. kau perempuan.. dan... mereka percaya."/ EXO Fic. HunBaek feat. ChanBaek/ Baekyeol. T to M. Dl? Dr!


**Hurt Any Longer**

**Author : Jia Byun Noona**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baek Hyun**

**Kim Jong In**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Jung Daehyun**

**Oh Sehun**

**Support : BAP's & BTS's member .**

**Pair: Baekyeol, HunBaek, DaeBaek**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : story and plot is mine! Cast belongs to god! de el..el**

**Genre : Romance, feeling by you're self. Not for Kids.**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s) DLDR. **

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun termangu pada majalah fashion dihadapannya, beberapa detik yang lalu lelaki pucat dengan wajah bak tokoh pangeran di serial Disney princess, tinggi, tampan, putih, hanya saja dia memakai motor besar bukan kuda putih dilempar padanya.

"Kau ingin mewujudkan mimpi lamamu, kekasih tampan ku?" Sehun mendengus.

"Aku bukan gay, dan aku bukan kekasihmu." Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya pada bangku tempat dia bermalas-malasan saat jam istirahat. Majalah itu dia lempar ke tempat kosong di samping ia duduk.

"Untuk apa menemuiku? Kau tahu sendiri aku tak suka diganggu." Baekhyun meniup poninya malas saat Sehun mengabaikannya dan duduk persis disebelahnya. Sehun tahu, sangat tahu Baekhyun adalah individu yang tidak suka diganggu, dan membuat apapun terjadi pada wajah tampannya jika di mengatakan alasan yang tak penting.

"Aku butuh bantuan mu, sekali ini saja."

"Bayarannya?" Sehun bisa apa, dia sudah tak bisa terselamatkan dari ke adaannya saat ini.

"Kita bicarakan apapun tentang uang setelah kau membantuku." Baekhyun menatap Sehun, dan Sehun akan berdarah dari hidungnya jika dia salah satu fans Baekhyun, tapi sayangnya dia bukan dan mungkin belum saja, Sehun juga tak tahu apa yang menimpa wajah Baekhyun yang dulunya dia lihat biasa saja, sekarang terlihat cantik dan mulus, atau dia saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sampai tak menyadari bahwa sahabatnya sudah menjadi lelaki cantik yang memiliki banyak penggemar.

"Tidak ada mimpi buruk seminggu ini, lucu sekali kau bisa mengatakan hal itu." Baekhyun sudah menyangka, bahwa Sehun tak memiliki uang sama sekali. Dan Sehun mengumpat wajah Baekhyun yang seolah mengejeknya.

"Oke, Byun. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak dalam ke adaan baik saat ini." Baekhyun masih mendengarkan hal yang sebenarnya sudah dia ketahui. Hanya masalah kecil tentang foto Sehun yang berciuman dengan Baekhyun di koridor sekolah. Foto itu ada ditangan yang salah, kecuali ada yang mau mengatakan jika tangan Tuan dan Nyonya Oh bukan tangan yang salah.

"Salahmu, bodoh. Kau menciumku." Sehun gelagapan dengan wajah memerah.

"Dasar gay." Tukas Baekhyun. Sehun mendengus.

"Iya, aku gay, dan aku kehilangan uang dan muka dihadapan orang tuaku." Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya.

"Tapi kau tidak harus menjadikan aku percobaan orientasi seksualmu yang melenceng itu Oh Sehun." Sehun membayangkan apa yang akan dia lalukan pada bibir merah itu saat dia salah focus menatap kea rah lain padahal tujuannya hanya ingin bernegosiasi.

"Luhan saja sana. Aku sudah punya kekasih."

"Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tertawa. Dia juga geli sendiri mengakui lelaki tinggi dengan senyum berlebihan kadar itu sebagai kekasihnya, tapi mau ditawar dia sudah terjatuh dalam pesona lelaki tinggi itu.

"Aku juga sudah punya Kyungsoo. Dan itu hanya taruhan murahan dari Jongin." Baekhyun kembali membuat Sehun jengkel dengan tawa iritasinya.

"Oh Sehun. Bodoh sekali kau, Jongin ku dengar menyukai Kyungsoo, dia pasti hanya ingin merusak hubungan kalian. Cih, kotor juga dia.."

Sehun bukannya tak mau membalas, hanya saja dia sedang menikmati hal seperti ini. Berdua dengan Baekhyun, entah sudah berapa tahun teman masa kecilnya itu tak pernah lagi menegurnya, mungkin terhitung sudah empat tahun, karena sejak mereka kelas dua menengah pertama hingga sekarang berada di tingat dua kelas menengah atas, Sehun maupun Baekhyun bagaikan orang asing. Baekhyun yang ceria sekarang menyaingi dinginnya sifat Sehun.

"Kenapa diam?" Sehun menghela nafas, Baekhyun merusak saja. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung melihat air muka lelaki berkulit pucat itu tampak resah.

"Kau salah. Aku sudah dengar bahwa Jongin masih rutin chek up ke rumah sakit, Chanyeol pasti sangat tahu bagaimana cara mematahkan lengan Jongin. Dia menyukaimu, tidak… dia menggilaimu." Baekhyun lebih memilih acuh.

"Baekhyun, ibu dan ayah mengira.. bahwa aku gay."

"Hmmm.."

"Tapi.. aku bicara pada mereka bahwa kau adalah.. seorang perempuan." Baekhyun hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali, dan mengarahkan telinganya ke arah Sehun.

"Apa yang mulut sialan mu katakan Oh Sehoon?" Sehun sudah menduga, alasan yang bodoh ini akan membuatnya mati dengan teriakan Baekhyun yang sangat bagus, bagus untuk merusak gendang telinganya. Tiba-tiba dia gugup dengan posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat, dia bahkan bisa melihat mata dengan bulu lentik itu sangat jernih dan memantulkan bayangan wajahnya.

"Ya.. kau perempuan.. dan..

Baekhyun menahan nafas.

.. mereka percaya."

Rahang lelaki cantik bermarga Byun, bermata kecil dan berkulit mulus itu langsung jatuh sekian detik setelah Sehun memejamkan matanya siap untuk mati saat itu juga. Namun untuk bergerak, untuk menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar saja Baekhyun tidak sanggup.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya meminum air putih dan membuang nafas dari mulut, entah bertapa kali dia mengisi gelas dengan air putih dan meminumnya, tak peduli dengan Chanyeol yang mengusap-usap punggungnya prihatin namun tak mengerti, yang jelas sebagai kekasih yang baik Chanyeol tak memeliki pilihan lain selain menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Sayang.." Baekhyun terengah-engah dan meletakkan gelas kosong itu di meja makan dengan kasar, mata nya menajam menatap ke depan, mencekam dan membuat Chanyeol menutup kembali mulutnya.

"Ambilkan.. lagi." Chanyeol tidak bergeming.

"Park Chan-" Chanyeol langsung mengunci kedua belah bibir merah itu dengan bibir tebalnya, hanya menempel dan tak membiarkan Baekhyun bicara, walau sempat menolak akhirnya Baekhyun diam dan nafasnya kembali teratur, namun lima menit berselang nafasnya mulai memendek, mengharuskan Chanyeol melepaskan ciuamnnya, namun saat terlepas Chanyeol menarik leher Baekhyun dan mencium pipi Baekhyun cukup lama.

"Sayang. kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya lembut dan hangat, dia merasa jadi kekasih yang buruk saat dia mengiyakan permintaan Sehun. Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu, semuanya terjadi begitu saja, salah kan Sehun yang bersujud padanya saat itu, menahan kedua betisnya dan terus mengemis memohon pertolongan, Baekhyun hanya ingin membantu teman lama, teman lama yang pernah dia.. sukai. Dan lagi Kyungsoo adalah lelaki manis yang matrealistis, karena dia berasal dari keluarga kaya, dia tak mau Sehun diputuskan secara mengenaskan oleh lelaki bermata bulat itu.

"Chanyeol.."

"Hmm.."

"Peluk aku." Chanyeol tersenyum, dan hanya senyuman ini yang berbeda dan hanya Chanyeol khusus kan pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun langsung tenggelam dalam pelukan tubuh hangat dan besar itu, dia merasa sangat terlindungi, Chanyeol adalah pria yang riang namun sangat bertanggung jawab akan apa yang telah ia miliki, termasuk dirinya. dia selalu melihat Chanyeol yang berbeda saat mereka sedang berdua saja, dan dia menyalahkan setiap pendapat yang mengatakan Chanyeol itu idiot. Justru dia yang dingin terlihat seperti anak kecil di samping Chanyeol.

Lihatlah, dia sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Jangan memikirkan Sehun untuk saat-saat seperti ini, Sehun hanya teman lamanya, dia memang sedikit terusik oleh bayangan kejadian dimana Sehun menarik bahunya dan menciumnya, tepat dibibir saat itu, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Chanyeol lebih erat. Meski jujur dia tak pernah bisa menghapus perasaan itu, perasaan itu masih ada dan tertidur di dalam sana, akan terbangun kapan saja, saat Sehun sendiri yang memintanya.

Dan Baekhyun berharap Sehun tak pernah meminta hal itu. sesuatu yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh Chanyeol bukan Sehun. Tapi setelah ini dia yakin akan terlibat lebih banyak dengan Sehun. Baiklah, semoga yang Sehun katakana benar, hanya berkenalan dengan Nyonya Oh dan meminta maaf atas beredarnya foto itu. Keluarga Oh sangat menjunjung kesempurnaan dan martabat, maklumi segala prinsip orang kaya jika kau masih hidup didunia sebagai makhluk social.

Baekhyun melirik majalah perempuan yang Sehun berikan –lemparkan padanya tadi siang.

"Maaf, Yeol."

"Untuk?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol tertawa, Baekhyun merasa kedua pipinya panas hingga menjalar ke wilayah lain seperti telinganya, Chanyeol ingin memandang Baekhyun kala mengucapkannya, tapi Baekhyun tak mau melepaskan pelakan erat diantara mereka, jadi Chanyeol hanya bisa melampiaskannya dengan merengkuh tubuh itu lebih erat dengan menggerakkan tubuh mereka kekanan dan kekiri, Baekhyun ikut tertawa, banyak hal yang sangat ia suka dengan memiliki kekasih periang, dia selalu terserang virus bawaan kekasihnya. Virus kesenangan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol tidak disini, tidak disalon tempat di ubah menjadi perempuan, maksudnya tampilan luar. Dia menggaruk kaki kanannya menggunakan kaki kirinya, dia melihat dari cermin besar Sehun sedang memperhatikannya dibalik majalah yang dia baca. Rambut caramel panjang, dan make up tipis, bahkan banyak orang yang berdecak kagum pada Baekhyun. Hanya kurang satu untuk pelengkap penampilan ini agar terlihat seperti remaja perempuan yang manis.

"Senyumlah sedikit." Sehun berkata dengan nada datar pada lelaki, ah, perempuan manis yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Baekhyun merasa risih dengan dress berwarna peach yang menghiasi lima senti diatas paha jenjangnya, sungguh Baekhyun benar-benar hanya perlu identitas sebagai perempuan. Sehun tersenyum disana, dia agak angkuh dengan menatap orang-orang seakan-akan Baekhyun adalah miliknya.

"Lipgloss nya yang membuatku kaku untuk tersenyum. Rasanya seperti bibir ku diolesi oleh.. minyak goreng," Sehun mengulum bibirnya.

"Kita cari nama buatmu."

"Baekhyun sudah terdengar baik. Dan aku tidak mau mengubahnya." Sehun tidak menyahut.

"Baek-hee.."

"Jah! Itu nama nenekku!" Baekhyun menekuk wajah cantiknya, membuat Sehun gemas –dalam hati. Sehun membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun, jangan harap Baekhyun akan tersipu seperti gadis remaja yang tengah melakukan first date.

"Baek Young."

"Baek Ji."

"Baek.." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Kau tidak suka dengan namaku? Apa Baekhyun terdengar buruk?"

"Iya, untuk anak perempuan."

"Tapi aku bukan perempuan!" Baekhyun menyambar ponselnya, dia bersungut kesal dan tak mau meladeni Sehun lagi.

"Baekhyun, apa ayah dan ibu pernah bertemu dengan mu?"

"Tidak, dulu kita hanya bermain di taman dekat kota, dan itu juga saat kedua orang tua mu sedang sibuk ke kantor," hening, Sehun maupun Baekhyun merasa melayang ke mana-mana karena sahutan Baekhyun tadi, tiba-tiba mereka merindukan masa-masa dulu, tapi ukuran remaja labil seperti mereka, ego yang paling utama.

"Aku tidak suka warna rambutku."

"A-ah benarkah?" Sehun seketika gugup tanpa alasan, Baekhyun bergumam mengiyakan, sama sekali tak sadar dengan perubahan Sehun, Sehun berusaha focus pada jalanan, dan berbagi fikirannya dengan janji kencan malam dengan Kyungsoo nanti malam.

"Aku lebih suka warna hitam."

Mobil sport merah milik Sehun terparkir sempurna di pekarangan rumah mewah yang membangkitkan fantasi Baekhyun bahwa dirinya berada di dunia dongeng saat ini. Sehun tersenyum mengoreksi penampilan perempuannya, Byun Baek Ji. Mereka sepakat dengan nama itu. great! Tak ada kekurangan, tak ada lecet dan tak ada cacat, Baekhyun memang lelaki tercantik yang pernah Sehun kenal. Seandainya dia memiliki sedikit keberanian saat itu untuk meminta hati lelaki cantik ini pasti mahluk indah ini sudah menjadi miliknya. Sebelum Chanyeol mendahuluinya, katakanlah dia lamban, oke, lupakan hal itu, Kyungsoo tidak buruk juga.

"Bu?" Sehun terpekik saat perempuan yang masih terlihat muda dan anggun memeluknya sekian detik setelah dia keluar dari mobil. Baekhyun di dalam sana hanya mendengus malas, dan memilih menatap beberapa anggrek yang tersusun rapi dan indah, oh andai seorang seniman tengan melihat ukiran indah wajah cantik ini tengah tenang menatap bunga itu, pastilah jadi objek yang bagus untuk salah satu karyanya. Sudah biasa, Sehun adalah anak mama.

"Sayang. mana perempuan itu?" Sehun terlihat paranoid, sebelum Baekhyun, maaf, Baek Ji keluar dari dalam mobil dan menyedot perhatian nyonya Oh dan beberapa maid yang menganga lebar dengan mata yang tak kalah lebar, sangat menggemaskan dan cantik, membuat Nyonya Oh menggertakkan giginya gemas.

"Sa-sayang.. Sehunnie.. dia.. dia.."

"Dia.." Sehun mengusap tengkuknya dan memandang Baek Ji yang tersenyum manis ke hadapan mereka, dengan reflek yang entah datang dari mana Sehun ingin semua orang tahu, Baek Hyun, atau Baek Ji adalah miliknya,

"Dia kekasihku bu, Baek Ji."

"Astaga!" Detik ke tiga Baekhyun sudah tenggelam dalam pelukan erat nyonya Oh. Nyonya Oh sungguh tak pernah tampak lebih bahagia dari pada saat ini, Sehun tak bisa menahan buncahan rasa senangnya. Dia sulit mengakui bahwa dia merasa lengkap, karena memang seperti inilah yang ia rasakan, lengkap.

Karena dua orang yang paling dia cintai sedang berbagi pelukan hangat.

Dan Baekhyun? Maksudnya, Baek Ji? Dia memandang Sehun kosong, ada yang salah disini, dia bukan diperkenalkan sebagai kekasih, tidak, ini salah. Dia hanya diperkenalkan sebagai teman perempuan yang mengagumi Sehun dan mencium Sehun sembarangan, harusnya bukan dipeluk mungkin dia akan dimaki habis-habisan.

Lalu.. kenapa dia tak meralatnya?

Kenapa dia hanya diam saja, menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya?

Sungguh, dia ingin pergi dari situasi ini, sesuatu di dalam hatinya merasa sebuah perasaan yang asing, dia tak suka, dia merasa tak nyaman, tapi.. dia merasa damai saat dia memejamkan matanya, melukapakan identitiasnya sebagai Byun Baekhyun, sebagai kekasih Park Chanyeol, tapi sebagai Baek Ji kekasih Oh Sehun.

Deg.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata jernihnya dan memeluk nyonya Oh dan menikmati bisikan pujian dari perempuan yang telah melahirkan lelaki tampan, bernama Oh Sehun, sahabat lamanya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menidurkan dirinya di atas dada atletis milik Sehun. Sehun memangkukan lengannya pada dahi, dia melirik ke bawah, Kyungsoo menyamankan dirinya didalam selimut, sepertinya dia kedinginan tanpa helai kain apapun menutup tubuhnya selain selimut. Sehun menurunkan tangannya dan mendekap Kyungsoo hangat.

"Terima kasih." Sehun menggumam dan memejamkan matanya, masih teringat kemarin sore Baekhyun langsung pergi setelah jamuan makan dirumahnya, hanya sempat dia antar hingga halte, karena tuntuan ibunya yang mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, Sehun tak pernah membayangkan akan mengucapkan hal seperti itu, dan kini, dia fikir Baekhyun tengah marah padanya, panggilannya juga tak pernah diangkat sejak malam hari Sehun menghubunginya.

Dia akan meminta maaf untuk kesalahan kecil ini.

Baginya tak ada yang salah, tapi bagi Baekhyun, Sehun sudah melakukan kesalahan besar.

.

.

.

Jongdae melihat seorang lelaki dengan mantel merah menenggelamkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Jongdae tersenyum dan menyikut Jongin yang tengah menyedu secangkir kopi.

"Baekhyun." Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya pada yang dimaksud Jongdae, matanya melebar dan tubuhnya membeku agak takut, takut pada bayangan dimana Chanyeol membuatnya babak belur dua pekan lalu. Jongin langsung lari ke dalam dapur membuat Jongdae tertawa kecil, Baekhyun sudah ada dihadapan Jongdae dan tersenyum kecil.

"Hai."

"Apa kabarmu?" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, Jongdae selalu tahu tentang jawaban yang berupa garis nyaris lurus dari bibir tipis itu. ada yang salah.

"Duduklah." Setelah menarik lengan lelaki mungil itu keluar dan menuju ke salah satu bangku di depan cafénya, Jongdae menatap Baekhyun serius.

"Ceritakan padaku." Baekhyun mengulum senyumannya.

"Sehun. Aku mempunyai masalah dengannya." sebagai teman yang selalu jadi sandaran, Jongdae tahu persis siapa Sehun, cinta pertama Baekhyun, rasahasia yang sudah terkubur lama, dan sudah tertutup rapat, sudah lebih dari empat tahun Jongdae tak pernah mendengar nama itu terucap dari Baekhyun. Yang Baekhyun bilang hanya sekedar cinta monyet yang harus dilupakan dengan deraian air mata, tentu tidak sinkron.

Jongdae membiarkan tangan kanannya dibawa dan diremas oleh Baekhyun, lelaki cantik itu gelisah dengan dirinya dan menunduk dalam.

"Aku.. aku jatuh cinta lagi.. padanya." Tangannya yang semula kering kini basah, dan saat wajah itu terangkat semuanya tak secerah seperti biasanya. Mata itu memancarkan hal yang sudah Jongdae tak lihat sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Meski hanya satu dua tetes yang terjatuh, Jongdae tahu itu adalah sisa dari air mata lain yang sudah terjatuh diwaktu yang lain, seolah air mata itu sudah mengering, tandanya masalah ini memang sangat menyakitkan.

Baekhyun adalah actor yang baik. Dia jarang menangis saat lampu menyorotnya, dan saat dibalik layar kehidupannya, lelaki cantik ini akan menangisi apapun yang tak sanggup dia dapatkan, apapun yang membuatnya kecewa. Dan apapun yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Jongdae lebih dari kenal dengan Baekhyun. Dan dia tahu apa yang Baekhyun butuhkan, pelukan.

Tidak bisa. Meski semua keadaan sudah berbeda, Baekhyun tetap tidak bisa, dia harus melupakan segalanya, Baekhyun bukan lelaki lemah dengan kemiskinan yang selalu diolok-olok oleh orang sekitarnya, dia sudah hidup berkecukupan dengan semua yang Chanyeol berikan padanya, dia tak akan pernah mendapatkan ancaman seperti dulu saat dia masih menyukai Sehun.

Yah, ancaman. Orang kaya akan mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Sehun pun tak akan pernah tahu, seburuk apa keadaan Baekhyun saat masih menyimpan perasaan pada Sehun dulu. Dan akan jadi manusia seperti apa jika kini Baekhyun kembali mencintai Sehun dan mengabaikan lelaki yang menolongnya dari keterpurukan, Chanyeol. Dia mencintai Chanyeol, dia akui itu. meski sampai saat ini tidak pernah seperti dia mencintai Sehun.

Chanyeol melihat semua nya dari jauh, dia merasa tak berguna melihat Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukan lelaki lain, meski dia tahu Jongdae dan Baekhyun tak akan menghianatinya. Dia merasa tak berguna sebagai seorang kekasih, Baekhyun tak pernah terbuka dengannya.

Masihkah kurang jelas? Meragukan? Bahwa dia mencintai lelaki cantik itu lebih dari apapun yang sudah dia miliki? Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Masa lalu, ya.. Chanyeol harus mengetahui hal itu. Dari mana atau siapapun.

.

.

.

TBC? END?

Ini semacam prolog. Kalo banyak yang gak suka, Jia stop ampek sini aja. hee wajar kalo gak suka. FF amatir haha.

Sebenarnya Jia masih mikir rate untuk FF ini.

Sementara T dulu ya. Entah kenapa mungkin ini akan jadi M.

Jah! Review yaa..

Jia Byun


End file.
